Sisters At Heart
by Muffinz-NLR
Summary: What kind of life is it if you out live everypony around you? What can you do? Any sense of companionship is almost nonexistent in this harsh reality. But when you find one of your own kind you will protect each other with your lives. Being the only two of their kind how will Celestia and Luna survive the harsh life of an alicorn?
1. Sisters At Heart: Prologue

Genes…  
Genes are the fabric of individuality. They define every fibre of a pony's identity; it is through genes that no two ponies are exactly similar, even twins have different DNA sequences. Every creature in Equestria is subject to the harsh realities that their child may possibly be born with a deadly recessive trait in their alleles that could easily kill them at any given time. But it's not all bad.

Everypony in Equestria shares one trait, the recessive trait of an alicorn. Only 0.02% of Equestria's population carries its dominant counterpart. And even then there is only a 0.25% chance at giving birth to an alicorn. So needless to say, alicorns are extremely rare. The chances of a stallion and a mare with said complementary gene traits is approximately 0.005%.

In a time long before Luna and Celestia, a time before Canterlot, before Ponyville, before Fillydelphia, there were three separate tribes. Those tribes were, the pegasi, earth ponies and the unicorns, and each cooperated and tolerated each other, but no more than that. The land was consumed with winter storms that never ceased, caused by foul beasts called Windingoes. Windingoes fed off of hate, greed and conflict.

Each tribe knew of a land far away from their own, a land free of the tormenting winters of the Windingoes. and each wanted this land for themselves, for different reasons. Therefore, each tribe sent two emissaries to scout these new and unexplored territories to set up negotiations with whatever creatures or tribes that might be there. However, much to their dismay, all they found were the same tribes they had tried to escape. The six emissaries began to show signs of conflict in this new land.

However, soon after, blizzards formed once again in this new land, forcing the six into a cave to seek shelter. They came together and huddled for warmth, and reconciled their differences. Soon enough, strong bonds of friendship developed among the six. The storm vanished, and the ice and snow melted, giving way to the new land once more. The six came to terms that they need each other to survive, and formed the united nation of Equestria, bringing their people there to share the message of peace.

The new land of Equestria would be ruled by one pony from each race chosen by their people, to serve on the Cabinet. The Cabinet ruled Equestria fairly and equally as possible, from their new capitol city of Canterlot.

About 500 years after the foundation of Equestria, against near impossible odds, two alicorns would be born. One in Manehattan, when it was still no more than a gathering of shacks towards the far east reaches of Equestria, and the other 20 years later in the southern region of Equestria, just outside of Hoofington.


	2. Sisters At Heart: Ch1

Ch. 1

In the western reaches of Equestria Lies the Sleepy Settlement of Manehatten, the town barely a decade old was founded as a forward post for the expansion of the still young country. The streets were no more than dirt pounded and packed hard from the travel of ponies passing through. The buildings themselves were no more than brick and log. But this town settled deep in the woods had a very cozy and homely quality.

Storm Slasher flew at full speed, spiraling out of the clouds. When he heard from his co-worker about what was happening he took off straight for the clinic. Slowing down he landed roughly right outside the front of the small makeshift hospital bolting straight through the doors and past the front counter, he scanned each door looking for the right numbers. Slowing to a stop he heard the grunts and screams emanating from room 202.

Ignoring his surroundings he opened the door and flew in, scanning the small room, and he saw her. In the corner of the room was Peach Luck, the look of pain disappeared from her face as Storm settled down and took her hoof in his own. As he squeezed reassuringly she returned her attention to the doctor.

Like the shattering of a glass window pane a cry rang out over the sleepy town, not the cry of pain or sadness, but the tale tell cry of a newborn foal. "It's A girl!" the doctor called out, the two new parents turned to each other starry eyed and with grins to match. The doctor wrapped the foal in a clean towel and gave the infant to the mother.

"Oh my she's more beautiful than I ever imagined!" Peach Luck remarked as she looked at her foal, her shimmering white fur, her mane shimmered softly as though it were made of a rainbow all the colors melded together like the bottom of a C.D. She turned her attention to the horn, it was slender and pure white like the rest of her, but hold on… she saw something that wasn't possible. "Doctor? Why does she have wings too?"

The look of panic spread very quickly across her face as the doctor reassured her. "Miss Luck don't panic, your daughter is special. I was afraid this would happen. It would seem your daughter is a rare breed of pony, she is an alicorn." Confusion spread across the fathers face.

"Now doc' just how rare are we talking here?" Storm Slasher spoke in a gruff tone of voice that was overlaid with fear for their newborn.

"Well the last alicorn known to have been born was 30 years ago…" he trailed off, If they weren't panicked they were now. "But don't worry, medical science has come a long way since then, we are going to put her in the intensive care unit." The doctor reached over as Peach Luck reluctantly gave up her newborn. "Don't worry if all goes well she will be home with you by the end of the week."

A nurse stepped in carting behind her a small gurney outfitted with several tubes that hung down at its sides. The doctor handed the foal to her as she set her down inside the rails and wheeled her off into the ICU.

"So have you two thought of a name yet?"

"Yes" Peach spoke up with sequins in her eyes. "Celestia." The name rolled off her tongue like it was made of liquid rainbow. The doctor raised an inquisitive eye at Storm, who nodded in return.

"Couldn't have named her better myself." He added to confirm.

"Very well," the doctor nodded curtly "There are something's that you need to know about alicorns, but we can discuss that tomorrow, for now miss you need to get some rest as for you Mr. Slasher, we need to fill out some paperwork, nothing big it's just a formality, it's not like I expect you to have a family heritage of alicorns."

Storm Slasher leaned over to his wife, giving her a quick kiss "I'll be right back dear, try to get some rest ok?" he spoke softly, Peach nodded in return as storm followed the doctor out of the room and back into the hall.

"Are you ok Mr. Slasher? You seem to be a bit out of sorts."

Storm snapped his head and eyes up, he had been in a trance like state since the moment that he saw those wings, how was it even possible he thought to himself, something like that is just pure dumb luck. Sure enough his wife's last name shone through today. "Ah, yes I'm fine" he lied he was still panicking inside, what if she didn't make it through the week? What if she did? How does one take care of an "alicorn" as the doctor called her? To many what if's plagued his mind, the doctor spoke up as he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Don't worry Mr. Slasher, here in Manehatten we have the best staff on hand 24 hours a day." They entered his office. "Now please sit down and take a load off, we've got a good deal of paperwork to go through here." The doctor leaned over his desk and pushed a button on his intercom. "Lilica?" he spoke into it. "Could you bring up 2 cups of coffee please?"

"Sure thing doctor" her voice was very curt, and practiced, clearly she had been a secretary most of her life. Storm looked around the office at the posters on his beige walls, one caught his eye especially it read 'An apple a day keeps me away' with a picture of the doctor sporting fake vampire fangs and a cape to match.

"Alrighty then let's get down to business."

The next two hours were filled with questions and answers ranging on all topics from family history to known ailments that he may have had. And after countless pages of paperwork, the doctor finally stood up from his chair. "Ok I could use a 5 minute break, I'm going to release you to either go back to your wife or you can head home for the night.

"Thanks doc'" Storm headed back down the hall to room 202, taking in his surroundings as he went. The walls were much like the office he had been in, the fluorescent lights illuminating them in a war manner that just spelled out 'Care' as opposed to the hospitals back in his home town of Cloudsdale, which felt and smelled way too sterile.

He reached room 202 and slowly pulled the door open, it squeaked as if it was 100 years old. H winced hoping it wouldn't wake the new mother. Storm peaked his head in and looked around, Peach was fast and deeply asleep. She had earned the rest; storm trotted over to one of the chairs next to the bed and sat down.

Looking at her now she had seemed so peaceful as opposed to a few hours ago where her face had been red like a tomato, as opposed to its usual melancholy cream color. A lock of her deep blue mane fell across her face as she unconsciously reached up and pushed it out of her eyes. Storm Slasher thought to himself 'this is the mare I will spend the rest of my life with, and I couldn't be happier about it. He curled up on the chair, ready for a good nap himself. As he drifted off into the empty wasteland that is a dream he recalled all the events of this morning, it had truly been tiring.

~~.~~

To: the council.

My name is Dr. Wellman, and I am writing you today to report a very significant incident, here at the Manehatten clinic. This morning our town's garden mare gave birth to a foal, normally this wouldn't be considered worth your time; however, this is no ordinary foal.

Peach Luck has given birth to an alicorn. After reviewing the parents DNA they have the specific genotypes that match up with that of Case #0. The results of that as im sure you remember were dire. So I write you asking for what course of action to take

I will be awaiting your swift response, the situation could come critical at any moment. Please make haste.

-With great respect

Dr. Wellman

~~.~~

Some time later that afternoon Peach Luck had begun to stir awake, the mornings ordeal had completely wiped her out, she felt sore all over her body, as she worked her way into a sitting position. She had fallen asleep about half an hour after Storm left with the doctor. She looked over at him, napping in the comfy chair, snoozing. While she was contemplating how cute he looked the doctor had opened the door and entered.

"Ah hello Mrs. Luck, I was hoping you were awake. I'll give you a minute to get your bearings. Can you wake up your husband and come to my office when you feel ready?" The doctor seemed almost impatient, she decided to get going as quick as possible. She moved off the bed, and over to her husband, whispering gently into his ear. He woke with a yawn.

"Hey hun we need to go talk to the doctor ok?" She was as gentle as could be with her voice

"Yea Ok." They got to their hooves and stretched preparing for the emotional overload that they were bound to encounter. Storm Slashers usual stoic disposition was nowhere to be found, his entire mind consumed with what if's. Peach was no better off, she was on the verge of tears 'Well the last alicorn known to have been born was 30 years ago… …And he didn't live past 2 weeks' it was all she could do to keep from breaking down on the spot.

They walked down that beige colored hallway, completely bare of posters once more. They walked in silence holding each other tightly; no words need be spoken, for their years together have helped develop an almost telepathic relationship. Storm opened the door allowing his wife to enter first. A second chair had been placed inside the room so they may both sit. The doctor sat behind the desk, his usual melancholy smile was replaced with that of concern and fear. It was clear to both parties this would be a very serious discussion.

"Please take a seat" the doctor motioned a hoof towards the chairs across from him. "We have much to discuss, mostly about the child."

"Very well," Storm spoke "But before all that I want to know… is she-"

"The child is fine, she is showing good signs, nothing more dangerous than a normal foal at this stage, it's when their magic first takes hold when it becomes dangerous." The doctor wore a grimace "The last alicorn died in a magical discharge at 2 years old."

"But how…. I mean the last one you said it happened at 2 years old, theres now way that could be possible…" Storm's words were beginning to trip over themselves as he spoke.

"I'll assure you that is in fact entirely possible, for you see, an alicorns magic in many times stronger than that of the best unicorn even. Star Swirl the Bearded himself could not compete with even a young alicorns magic, and as for their wings, they are temperamental. The last alicorn could not fly however the one before him did; she hadn't been able to control her flight path and careened into a tree at a speed of 15.3 wing power."

"So our daughter could-" Peach began

"Destroy the whole town? Yes. I'm afraid that is a very real possibility, and at this point there is nothing we can do other than sit and hope. Hope for the best of little Celestia, that she doesn't engulf the town in a gigantic spell matrix by accident." The doctor was very frank in his dealings, and was not shy about telling things how they were.

"But you should know there is more to an alicorn than that. Because of their immense skill with the arcane arts, an alicorn has a lifespan far beyond our own. But because of the self inflicted accidents Equestrian scientists have been unable to determine how long exactly." The doctor's face did loosen, just a bit. "Some speculate that an alicorn can live forever other say that they may live up to 3oo years, but one thing is for certain, they live a very long time.

"They will continue to develop at a normal rate though. Thought and cognitive abilities will grow at the same pace as every other foal in Equestria. So no worries there. As for their physical development, well they will develop at roughly one tenth of that of a normal pony, and that isn't even constant."

"So you're telling me that my daughter in 50 years will still be the size of a foal, but she will have the same mental capacity of any fully grown mare?"

"Precisely." The doctor stood up "Well that's just about all there is to it, check in with my secretary at the front desk she has one more form for you to fill out, it's a time for a checkup." He opened the door for them to exit "If you will excuse me I have quite a file I need to sort through right now, I will see you in a week."

The couple stepped out and walked down the hall in silence once more, this time towards the exit. As they approached the front counter they could hear very furious typing that which the speed if done right could, produce a novel in a few short hours, easy. Behind a looming stack of folders was the mare going away at the little type-writer like it was a normal day (which it probably was for her)

"Ah, hello?" Peach was tentative to not to interrupt the unicorn. "The doctor sent us up here…" The Mare turned, her face showing obvious anger and frustration from the task at hand, but when she saw Peach and Storm together, it quickly changed to one of delight.

"Oh! You're the new parents! Congratulation on the foal! I heard she was a beautiful white; oooh white was always my favorite color. Ah yes, here you go," she handed a paper over the counter to Peach who took it in her peach colored magic (Big surprise), and looked it over, it was just a checkup scheduler, which she promptly filled out and passed back over. "Wonderful! Ill see you next week then. Bye bye now!"

Storms stoic facial features and demeanor returned to him as he stepped out into the cool night air, "You hungry babe?" he said to the short mare next to him, realizing he hadn't ate since last night.

"Yea I could eat, nothing to heavy though, let's just go for some soup, I doubt I could stomach a daisy sandwich." She held her now flat stomach or emphasis, truth be told she could eat her weight in food but she doubted the ability to keep it down.

The family headed down the street towards Manie's Pasta Hut for a hot meal, taking in the cool night breeze as it lapped across their fur, still full of anxiety they tried to calm down for the night.

The doctor crossed the office and dug through mail that had just dropped into the mail chute of his oak door. Flipping through bills and junk mail he found what he was looking for, a message marked urgent from Canterlot. The red envelope felt heavy as he opened it. He first pulled out the letter.

~~.~~

To: Dr. Wellman

Thank you for the immediate action regarding this matter. However we assure you that there will be no immediate danger. We had learned of the possibility of an alicorn being born in recent days but we did not expect it to be so soon.

The council has come to a majority ruling to allow the foal to exist as a normal pony, under two parameters.

One: you must have her come in once a week for checkups, report all findings, changes and abnormalities to us immediately.

Two: make sure that at least one parent is with the foal at all times once they take custody. If the foal is left in the presence of strange ponies the results could be DIRE. We CANNOT stress this enough.

Enclosed is a gift for the foal from 2 very important members of our council. The blonde one and the Doctor made it themselves. Ensure that foal gets this.

-Counsel Mare Taranova

~~.~~

Doctor Wellman emptied the contents of the envelope onto his desk. Out came a small necklace with a pendant attached. The pendant looked like a curved tear drop; it was white with a black dot in the middle of the larger end.


End file.
